Si te digo que no, es por que te amo
by club hermanitas naranja
Summary: Minato es un dios y Kushina una simple mortal, él no creia en el amor, pero ella le demostro lo contrario. By lolo 18 primera mision festejando el cumpleaños de Bella.


_**Disclaimer:**__Aplicado._ _Naruto__es__propiedad__única__y__exclusiva__de__la__mente__maestra:__Masashi__Kishimoto._

_**Rating:** K+_

_**Pareja:** Minato x Kushina. _

_**Dedicación:** Al movimiento Irresistible Naranja, celebrando el cumple años de Bella Scullw. Apartir del 18 al 21 de noviembre se subirán las historias que participan en este megaregalo._

**CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**.**

_**Si Te Digo Que No, Es Porque Te Amo... **_

**.**

**By. LOLO18**

**.**

**¡Hola!**

**Un muy feliz cumpleaños para ti Bella Scullw.**

**Aquí te tengo este pequeño regalito que quizás no sea mucho, pero lo hago con todo el corazón. Espero que la pases muy bien tanto en tu día como en los que siguen.**

**Muchos besos. **

**PDTA: Mientras escribía escuchaba: _Dishwalla / Counting Blue Cars_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary: El era adonis, Dios de la belleza. No había mujer terrenal ni extraterrenal que se resistiera a sus encantos, poseía unos ojos tan azules como el cielo y un cabello dorado como el sol. Hasta que un día chocó con el amor de su vida y ahora está a punto de perderla, por un error que él cometió.**_

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

_**Si Te Digo Que No, Es Porque Te Amo... **_

_**/***/***/**_

Algo debía andar mal con ella, quizás su pelo rojo o el purpura extraño de sus ojos, tal vez la poca feminidad que la caracterizaba era lo que afectaba, ¿pero si le había dicho que ella era bonita, por qué no quería ni acercársele ahora?

De nuevo él pasaba por su frente ahuyentando una duda y sembrando otra tras otra, dejando claro que el amor era estúpido y obstinante, ¿pero qué era lo qué la obstinaba de él? Lo supo cuando lo vio delante con sus grandes ojos azules y el pecho desnudo.

Lo amaba tanto que empezaba a dolerle.

- Espero que estés pensando la manera de como acabar con el Kyubi que has desatado - entrecerró la mirada mientras volvía a caminar de un lado a otro.

De nuevo usaba esa voz gruesa y molesta contra ella, dando por sentado que quizá el odio no se asemejaba a lo que en ese momento estaría dispuesto a hacer. ¿Qué si le daba miedo? No solo eso, le aterraba.

- Lo siento. - la voz le tembló.

- Llevas diciendo la misma palabrería desde hace 1 hora, ¿crees que con un 'lo siento' cambias las cosas? - se masajeó la cien.

- No. -

- Mejor deja de disculparte Kushina y piensa en el cómo detendremos esa amenaza. -

- Ya sabes cómo. - se levantó del gran sillón donde había estado sentada varias horas.

- ¿Estas loca? - alzó la voz fijando sus ojos sobre ella. - ¡No pienso matarte! -

- Es la única manera de que acabes con él. - fue al armario y sacó un jersey negro.

- Debe haber otra forma. -

Eso mismo pensó ella cuando Zeus la nombró guardiana del Kyubi, pero ni siquiera el mismo Hades pudo encontrar otra cura si éste escapaba, su sangre era la única que podría destruirlo y mandarlo de nuevo al inframundo.

- Minato - respiró profundo. - Lo siento, estaba molesta. Pero una vez que muera no tendrás por qué preocuparte de nada más. La Tierra será la misma porquería de siempre. -

Minato la miró entre su máscara de frialdad y el corazón sangrando, quería hacerse el fuerte pero lo cierto es que le asustaba perderla. Cuando la conoció le dijo lo hermosa que era, ese pelo rojo ondeando al viento y sus extraños pero tiernos ojos purpuras lo hicieron volver a creer, en que el amor existe. Pero era eso lo que temía.

Volver a creer en el amor. Volver a amar.

Él era adonis, perfecto y atractivo hasta la raíz de los dientes, el amante ideal para cualquier mujer ni siquiera Afrodita pudo resistirse a sus encantos, hasta que apareció ella. Kushina. Pero lo cierto es que quizá no era Kushina quien se resistía a él, sino era él mismo quien se resistía a sentir ese sentimiento profundo hacia una mujer.

Y más si ésta no era una diosa, Kushina no tenía nada que ofrecer más que su espíritu y las ganas de vivir. Era una humana que caminaba el día a día en las transitadas calles de New York, iba a su trabajo y luego regresaba muy tarde a su apartamento con ganas de dormir.

- Convocaré a Zeus. - de nuevo la voz le tembló. - Regresaré en unos minutos, Minato. -

Mientras decía las palabras que la llevarían justo donde en grande de los dioses, se dedicó a pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado luego de haberse topado con el adonis. Iba corriendo a su trabajo ya que había perdido el autobús, esa mañana le había resultado muy extraña al empezar y si le hubiesen dicho que conocería al amor de su vida, se hubiese reído hasta la médula; cuando dobló las tres cuadras que le faltaban, a mitad de la calle chocó cayendo encima de algo que podría llamar 'un buen colchón anatómico' si éste no le hubiese gritado. - _¡Quítate!_ - Al parecer no había resultado ser una buena mañana para él, Kushina se levantó dispuesta a seguirle el ritmo pero esos ojos azules la hicieron ahogarse en un mar tan profundo que pronto empezó a faltarle el aire.

Luego de eso todo pasó tan rápido que se vio atrapada entre su corazón, el ego y un Kyubi dispuesto a salir a cualquier precio. Por su cuerpo corría la sangre de los guardianes que lo mantuvieron encerrado, siempre fue una soñadora pero nunca se imaginó que a sus 24 años tendría contacto directo con el olimpo y Zeus, tampoco que terminaría enamorándose de Adonis. -_ ¿Lo amas?_ - Le habían preguntado Afrodita y Hera en una de sus tantas conversaciones - _Más que a mi vida_. - Respondió Kushina llevándose una mano al corazón. - _Debes tener cuidado, te lastimará tanto que terminarás por odiar todo lo que amas. Tampoco debes escuchar al Kyubi._ -

Y ése fue su error. Se había entregado a Minato en una noche donde la lujuria le pesaba los hombros, en ese momento comprendió que pasara lo que pasara no dejaría de amarlo jamás. Pero él había dicho las 3 palabras que tanto temía.

No puedo amarte.

Ell 'demonio' del Kyubi empezó a hacer de las suyas a cada momento en que su alma se debilitaba, la atormentaba en sueños o le hablaba en susurros para hacerla enfadar y así liberarlo. Al principio aguantó pero una noche en la que encontró a Minato en la cama de Eri, se tragó la bilis que le subía a la garganta, su estómago se le revolvió asqueado y con el corazón a punto de reventar invocó al Kyubi.

- ¿Tan herida te sentías para no medir tus actos? - Zeus la cogió por el cuello con ganas de romperlo.

- Lo siento. - no sabía en qué momento había empezado a llorar.

- Una cosa es amar y otra destruir por dolor. ¡Nadie en la Tierra tiene culpa de lo que has liberado! -

- Moriré si eso ha de salvarlos a todos. - tragó con dificultad. - No me importa. -

- ¡Un infierno! - la soltó tirándola varios metros lejos de él. - ¡No te compadezcas delante de mí! Si vas a morir hazlo ahora. Ni siquiera sé por qué has venido cuando ya tienes la respuesta. -

- Lo sabes. - entrecerró la mirada levantandose del suelo. - Estoy embarazada. -

El fuerte silencio les tensó el cuerpo enviando grandes zumbidos en sus cabezas.

- Tienes un espíritu fuerte y decidido que no todos los humanos poseen, no solo eres la guardiana del Kyubi en este siglo sino que tu familia y ancestros lo han venido siendo desde siglos. Pero haberte enamorado de un Dios y más siendo Adonis, te ha condenado Kushina. - respiró profundamente. - No puedo salvar a tu hijo. -

- ¿Por qué? - sintió el nudo de la gargante dolerle.

- Minato no ama a nadie. -

Sintió el corazón romperse en grandes pedazos mientras la cabeza le zumbaba más fuerte, era hora de irse. Era hora de morir.

En cuestión de minutos había regresado al apartamento, Minato estaba luchando contra el Kyubi lazando rayos de luz por todos lados tratando de darle y cegarlo, para poder matarlo. De pronto el gran demonio esquivó uno de sus ataques mientras que con una de sus colas lo lanzó entre las paredes, Minato se levantó encestando un fuerte golpe en su hocico y sacando una de sus dagas estuvo a punto de clavarsela entre los ojos.

- ¡Basta! - gritó Kushina con voz firme.

- Vaya, ha aparecido la persona que estaba esperando. - el 'demonio' se rió entre dientes.

- Vete de aquí Kushina, él no es rival para ti -

- ¡Mátame! -

_¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo Minato?_ - Le había preguntado Eros cuando tomaban un par de copas en Las Vegas, - _Hacer el amor un día y no sentir nada_. - Lo último que escuchó fue la fuerte risa de Eros en sus narices. - _Amigo eres el gran Adonis, las mujeres matan por estar contigo. Tu trabajo es propiciar placer._ - Y ahí estaba la respuesta, el daba ¿pero recibir? Claro que lo hacía aunque con ninguna mujer pudo llegar al éxtasis.

Con ninguna hasta que durmió con Kushina. Ella no solo había echo que él disfrutara sino que se sintió protector, la abrazó toda la noche, le besó, le acarició. ¡Maldición! ¿Era eso el amor? - _Cariño, cuando ames no solo sentirás una ardiente pasión quemando tus venas, sino ese deseo por proteger y estar al lado de la persona que has escogido, y el miedo de perderla algún día._ - Le dijo Perséfone en su adolescencia. - _Yo amo a todas las mujeres por igual._ - Perséfone se rió ante el comentario de Minato. - _Hasta el mismo Adonis puede enamorarse de una en particular y ¿sabes como lo sabrás? Porque ella no será igual, si las demás se abalanzan sobre ti ella mantendrá distancia, si las demás te besan ella dejará que tú lo hagas primero. El amor no es malo. Sino maravilloso y más cuando lo sientes junto a esa persona especial_. -

- ¡Mátame! - volvió a escuchar y algo en su interior se desgarró.

- No lo haré - se levantó del suelo mirándola fijamente.

- Entonces lo haré yo. - cogió la daga dispuesta a atravesarse el corazón.

- ¡Demonios Kushina, no lo harás! - fue donde ella y le quitó la daga de las manos lanzandola lejos.

- ¿Qué más quieres de mi, Minato? -

Una vez más había perdido la fuerza y las lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos quemandole la cara. No quería seguir sufriendo, le dolía verlo y pensar en lo que_ pudo_ haber sido si...

- Te quiero a ti, viva. - cogió su cara enterrando la palma de sus manos. - Mírame. - retrocedió abriendo los brazos a los lados. - El gran Dios de la belleza se rinde ante ti con ganas de que lo ames por el resto de la eternidad. -

Kushina tragó saliva intentando no seguir llorando, pero ¿qué creer?

- ¿Por qué estabas con Eri esa noche? -

- Ya te lo explique, no hice nada con ella. - respiró profundo entendiendo de que ella no lo perdonaría tan fácil hasta escuchar una buena explicación. - Estaba con Afrodita y Perséfone hasta que apareció ella agarrada del brazo de Hades invitándome a una cena. Sabes que no puedo negarme a nada de lo que Hades convenga. Así que fui esa noche al Tártaro pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a Eri desnuda, y al ver a mi alrededor supe que me había transportado a su habitación. Me negué pero ella insistió y luego no supe de mí hasta que te vi parada en la puerta. -

- ¿Quieres decir que todo fue una trampa de ella? -

Minato asintió.

- Pero aún no entiendo. ¿Por qué no quieres que muera si esto salvará al mundo? - la cara de incredulidad de ella hizo que Minato se golpeara la cara con la palma de la mano.

- Solo dile que la amas. Creo que es más sencillo. - el Kyubi que había permanecido callado se la puso más difícil al decir eso.

- No puedo. - rechinó los dientes.

- Entonces tendré que destruir el mundo. -

- ¡Cállate quieres! -

Minato nunca fue un hombre grosero y refunfuñoso, pero la tensión del momento lo alteraba. Estaba a punto de decir las 2 palabras que podían condenarlo o salvarlo.

- Te amo. - rechinó aún más fuerte cada palabra.

- ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché. - Kushina se acercó un poco más.

- Te amo. - volvió a rechinar los dientes mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

- ¿Dijiste algo? -

- ¡Te amo! Joder...-

- Ahí esta, no era tan difícil decirlo. Ustedes tanto dioses como humanos son estúpidos e idiotas. - el 'demonio' dio media vuelta mientras se abría un portal.

- ¿Adónde vas? - Kushina lo detuvo tocando una de sus colas.

- Digamos que por ahora no destruiré este patético mundo. Ya que me sacaste de la oscuridad ¿puedo hacer algo por ti antes de que me vaya? - ella asintió mientras le susurraba algo al oído. - Así será. - sin más desapareció.

Eri se llevaría una gran y peluda sorpresa. Kushina volteó a ver a Minato. Mala idea.

- ¿Estas bien? - pudiese decir que estaba más rojo que un tomate y no precisamente de verguenza.

- ¡Ni una palabra, lo voy a matar! - caminó hasta donde antes había estado el portal encendido.

- ¿De verdad me amas? -

- ¡Claro que te amo! Pero no puede ser justo que tuve que decirlo gracias a un 'demonio' que solo estaba jugando a destruir el mundo. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tuve que nacer Dios? -

- Naciste para conocerme. - picaronamente se acercó por detrás apoyando su mentón en su hombro y besandole la mejilla. - Y yo nací para ti. Dios o humano estamos hechos el uno para el otro, solo nos debería importar el amor que sentimos y que sentiremos en 9 meses. -

Minato giró el cuerpo para verla.

- Estoy embarazada, por eso fui a ver a Zeus. Le pedí que salvara a nuestro hijo si algo me pasaba pero él se negó. Supongo que debería saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar. - sonrió.

- ¿De verdad lo estas? -

Kushina asintió mientras él la levantaba del suelo dándole pequeñas vueltas y la besaba apasionadamente.

- ¡Voy a ser papá! - la dejó en el suelo. - ¡Escuchen todos, voy a ser papá! -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Ése no es Naruto? - Kushina frunció los labios al ver a su hijo pasar corriendo con una chica en sus brazos.

- Parece que ya se arreglaron las cosas entre esos dos. - Minato apareció por detras abrazandola y besandole el lóbulo de la oreja.

- No me gusta esa relación. Ella es muy...- se calló buscando la palabra que encajara mejor en su concepto y apreciación. - Rara. - soltó sin más.

- Se aman y eso es lo importante, ¿O acaso se te olvidó lo que me dijiste una vez? -

Kushina negó algo molesta todavía.

- Ya me van a escuchar. -

- Déjalos ya, Kushina. -

- ¡Claro que no! Hinata y Naruto me van a escuchar muy bien, y no porque ella sea la Diosa del arte se salvará. -

- ¡Si señora! -

Ahí iban de nuevo. Kushina refunfuñando sobre la relación entre su hijo y la diosa, ya que ella quería una nuera más atrevida, Naruto acatando órdenes de su madre y luego yendo a ver a escondidas a Hinata, ésta no queriendo darle problemas pero al final aceptando el alocado amor del semi Dios; y Minato, el gran Dios de la belleza, amando cada día más a la que resultó ser su bendición.

- ¡Minato, ven aquí inmediatamente antes de que te corte la cabeza de niño bonito! -

Bien, quizá una bendición fuera de canal pero lo único que importaba es que la amaba y viendo al cielo le agradecía al Kyubi.

- ¡Minato! -

La vio venir y sin dejarla pensar la besó.

- Te amo. - susurró sobre sus labios.

Sintió a Kushina relajarse y entregarse una vez más a él como cada noche. Ahora que lo pensaba esas dos palabras terminaron siendo su salvación, ya que le gustaba mantener su salud en buen estado y verse sin cabeza no estaba en sus planes.


End file.
